


Levels

by itsamagicalplace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, F/M, itsamagical100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamagicalplace/pseuds/itsamagicalplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 100 word drabbles filled for itsamagical100 prompts on Tumblr. Various pairings and situations. Rating may change in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High Tide (Phil/Melinda)

Clouds chased each other along the horizon, casting shadows upon the couple standing in silence, watching the water below.

The ocean breeze swirled around them, and Melinda moved closer, resting her head against Phil’s chest with a sigh, breathing softly in time to the waves that broke against the shore.

It was high tide, and the patterns they’d traced into the sand together had already washed away.

But she was still here, and Phil could smell the salt in her hair as he linked their hands together.

They were anchors, grounding each other as life tried to tear them apart.


	2. High Tide (Grant/Melinda)

The high tide had finally receded, and Melinda now stood upon the beach, her bare feet sinking slightly into the wet sand below.

It was peaceful here.

Grant sat on a wall a few metres back, the rough texture of the stone scraping his legs, and Melinda ran through her tai-chi routine with ease, the gentle movements coming like a natural flow of energy from her. 

He could pretend to read his book all he liked, but she still knew full well he was watching her. 

She smiled softly to herself as the sun continued to set on the horizon.


	3. Home (Skye/Lance)

Skye watches the screen in shock as the building crumbles, and all feeds go dead. 

It’s the longest minute of her life, but as Lance’s voice finally comes over the comms, muttering something about “bloody bombs”, she’s never been so relieved to hear him. 

Skye isn't sure how it happened, but the moment the plane lands she’s in his arms, holding tight, growling fiercely that he’s never to do that to her again, all whilst he strokes her hair, slightly confused. 

At no time did she think she’d see that snarky idiot, and think of home. 

But she does now.


	4. Eerie (Phil/Melinda)

It was almost eerie, the way ghosts floated behind her eyes, clawing to escape.

How a shadow could pass by, and she wouldn’t blink, only staring through into the depths of night, unmoving, unseeing.

The inner flames were licking at her wounds, burning from the inside out, consuming as they spread.

Bahrain lived within her, battling against the life she once had, tearing her away as it slowly conquered.

He could do nothing but watch helplessly, as the woman she had been was lost to him.

A mystery, becoming a memory.

But he would fight. For her, and with her.

Together, they would fight.


	5. Smoke (Phil/Melinda)

His eyes scanned the wreckage.

Only minutes earlier, it had been an industrial warehouse, standing tall amidst the sand. But now, there was nothing.

Phil waited with baited breath, waited for Melinda to appear, to walk out of the rubble and back into his life.

But when she did, and he finally caught a glimpse of his partner amongst the ruins, he choked back a sob.

The smoke billowed around her like a cloak, rising up from the ashes that remained of the building.

Phil could see the ghosts in her eyes before she was even halfway towards him.


End file.
